


Marigolds Aquarium

by Nightzilla333



Series: Fanfic Fridays [1]
Category: The Monster Brothel (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Aquarium AU, Breeding, Cloaca Fucking, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia, Voyeurism, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: Shelby has just shown signs of being able to breed. A show is in order at Marigolds Aquarium.
Relationships: Shelby/Diver, Shelby/OC
Series: Fanfic Fridays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826134
Kudos: 10





	Marigolds Aquarium

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Marigolds Aquarium. Tonight, we have a special show for all." A booming voice echoed over the PA system. "Since this is an after hours show, no minors are allowed to be in attendance." A large crowd gathered at the marked doorway eager to begin. Once the clock struck nine the door slid open, and the people began to find their seats. A giant tank sat in the center of the room with a blue light illuminating outwards. 

A single merfolk sat in the center of the tank. Watching, waiting.

The crowd quickly took their seats. The lights dimmed, with only the blue from the tank left as the source. A hush fell over the crowd as a new voice came over the stereosystem. The mysterious Marigold.

"Welcome," she said. "Merfolk are rare creatures, but vital to our ecosystem. Due to over-hunting and the illegal mythical pet-trade the merfolks numbers in the wild have reduced drastically. Here at Marigolds Aquarium we are lucky to have three of these unique and beautiful creatures at our disposal. We have been blessed today because young Shelby here has shown signs that he is ready to mate." A gasp left the crowd. "Now, fresh-water merfolk like Shelby here are more than willing to mate with humans, which is lucky for us because the merfolk we have are siblings. Here we have John, a professional breeder." Only now did the crowd notice a man in a diving suit at the top of the tank. "Without futher ado, let the show begin."

The diver dropped into the tank smoothly. Shelby watched the man come closer with each kick of a leg. The merfolk wanted to swim away, but the burn inside him made him stay still. When the diver was within reach, Shelby grabbed him and pulled him close. His sisters always said that he was too shy, but right now he wanted to touch.

The diver stroked his hands down Shelby's body, delicately carrasing the fins and trunk of Shelby's tail. The gloved hands stopped just above Shelby's cloaca, petting the softer scales there.

Shelby shuddered, the tip of his wriggly cock just starting to poke out. Two gloved fingers pushed their way inside of Shelby, forcing the rest of his cock out. The appendage wrapped around the wrist of the diver, and Shelby tossed his head back. He moaned, bubbles leaving him and gathering at the top. Carefully, the diver began to saw his fingers in and out of Shelby's cloaca, stretching the skin and making the merfolk feel all limp and fuzzy on the inside. 

The diver introduced a third finger, and Shelby cried out, cock jerking and tightening around the divers wrist. The cream coloured iridescent cum in the water spiraled away, the swimming tadpole-like ejaculate mimicking the bubbles that Shelby had blown. The diver pulled his hand away. Shelby whined, missing the touch. The water seemed to be too cold now, without the heat of another person touching him.

A hand petted at his side. The diver unzipped an opening at the crotch. His thick, but otherwise unremarkable, cock jutted out proudly in the water. It was shiny with waterproof lube. 

Shelby wiggled. It may be boring to look at, but he wanted it.

Shelby lunged. The diver was taking too long, and with a twist of his tail and the curl of his hips the diver was deep inside of him. The diver tossed his head back, hands clenching Shelby's arms as he adjusted. Shelby chittered, pleased to be filled. He let himself sink to the bottom of the tank onto his back. His arms were wrapped tight so that the diver couldn't escape. Not that the diver wanted to. 

As soon as the divers knees hit the tank floor he braced himself. He rolled his hips, pressing in deeper and then pulling out. Shelby gave a whimper of protest. That whimper turned into a pleased moan as the diver pushed steadily back into the merfolk.

And so it went, a sensual roll of the hips and a slow pull out, only for a steady and fast push back in. Shelbys cock twisted in the water, looking to grab onto something. His cloaca started to ache with the constant thrusting. His body was not made for the constant in-and-out motion, but damn it did feel good.

A second orgasm washed over Shelby. It left him an aching mess as his cock tried to retreat back in and his cloaca spasmed. The diver groaned and jammed his cock in deep as he released.

When he was finished, and the beeping of his oxygen tank warned him, the diver pulled out and tucked himself away. He gave Shelby's cloaca some soft pets, urging the hole to close back up. The wriggling cock was able to fully sheath itself now that there was space, and soon after the rest of his cloaca clamped back up.

The diver gave a pat to Shelby's tail and swam back to the surface. A curtain closed over the tank. Marigolds voice came over the system once more. "Thank you all for visiting. I hope you enjoyed the show. Please visit the gift shop on your way out. Thank you, and have a good night."

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my fanfic fridays poll results! Monday-Thursday I post polls about what I should write on fridays. On saturday those stories are cross-posted onto AO3. 
> 
> My Twitter: Nightzilla333


End file.
